Tsubasa Gundam
by Darcksaac
Summary: Tsubasa Chronicles meets Gundam in a mix manga series story that involves a CLAMP and non CLAMP story. In case you don't know, this is after the events currently going on in the manga. If you don't know about clone Sakura, read the manga spoiler warning
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Tsubasa

Soldier -Captain, we found someone.

Captain –Huh?

Soldier –That's right. She just appeared out of no where.

Captain –I know! I was here when it happened. A big bubble shape appeared from the sealing and she came out of it.

Soldier –Although she's incontinence, she doesn't show any sings of bodily injury and her pulse checks out all right.

Captain –Where did she come from?

Mokona – She's from another dimension.

Everyone around –WHAAAAAAAAA!!! (pointing guns)

Captain –Hold your fire! Lieutenant, what is this thing?

Lieutenant –It appears… to be… a talking… rabbit… thing…

Mokona –Mokona is Mokona!

Everyone –Ehhhhhhh…

Captain –In any case, why you are here and how did the two of you get inside?

Mokona – I already said, we came from another dimension. What you saw was us teleporting.

Captain –If you don't want to give reason, we will be forced to detain you.

Troa Barton – I think he's speaking the truth.

Captain –But…

Troa Barton –If you think about it, there's really no other explanation for the area to start bending and form a bubble. On another point, if you carefully of the layout of the base, you'll find that there's no other room above the sealing, so it's impossible for them to have gone through the floors above us. Not to mention, we were ordered to come here by Xing.

Captain –What does Xing have to do with this?

Troa Barton –If you recall, she sent us here to find something valuable. So far we have not come across anything. So far, she and the Mokona are the only things we came across.

Captain –But how could she have known this?

Troa Barton –If you remember correctly… she has the power to see the future. It's possible that she saw them coming and want us to retrieve them.

Captain –What for?

Troa Barton –I don't know, but if it's worth sending the Arc angel, then she must be worth something.

Captain –All right. I'll go along with this for now. But I don't see the reason to send a war ship just to get a girl and her talking pet.

Soldier –Sorry to interrupt you madam, but the creature is apparently looking for people.

Captain –What?

Soldier –It says that they were traveling between dimensions with a whole group of people and they are apparently missing.

Captain –More people? Is that even possible?

Mokona –It happened a few times before. We travel between worlds and we get separated when we arrive.

Captain –Either way, we're brining you two with us. Anything involving your friends will halve to wait.

Hours later…

Mokona –Sakura… Sakura… SAKURA!!!

Clone Sakura –Uh?

Mokona –You woken up.

Clone Sakura –Where are we? Uh! Where's Shaoran-kun and the rest?

Mokona –We got separated when we arrived.

Clone Sakura –I see… Do you know where we are?

Mokona –We're currently on a ship drifting through a desert.

Clone Sakura –Ship? Desert? Why are we inside a ship?

Mokona –We were found by some people from a military in an abandon base. You were asleep when we arrived.

Clone Sakura –I see… So we are currently being held as detainees?

Mokona –Yes

Clone Sakura –Is there anyway we can get out?

Mokona –Mokona tries to persuade them, but it looks like they locked the door o we can't escape.

Clone Sakura –Then maybe that now I'm awake, we can make up something.

_(Sound of door opening)_

Lieutenant –Well… It looks like you're finally awake. You are hear by ordered to come with me to the interrogation room. There is no choice in the matter.

Clone Sakura –I see…

_(Walking through hallways)_

Clone Sakura –My… This ship is huge.

Lieutenant –You are currently on a new type battle cruiser from a neutral colony. It's full of armed combatants and very lethal weapons. I'm sure I can trust you not to move around to certain departments and fool around with equipment and personnel.

Clone Sakura –Ah! No I won't.

Lieutenant –you better hope not.

_(Sakura turns her head to watch a girl on a stretcher being rushed into a room with many doctors)_

Clone Sakura –Ah! Who was that? What happed?

Lieutenant –That is classified at the moment. Now come.

_(Session in the interrogation room)_

Captain –So… exactly where did you say you're from?

Clone Sakura –Uhm… Another world separated by dimention…

Captain –Huh… That's exactly what your pet said.

Mokona –Mokona's not a pet!

Captain –In any case. You have been found in an abandon military facility that has been used by the Zaft Romafeler. So even if you're a civilian who should be searching for your friends, we cannot let you leave at the moment.

Clone Sakura –Why not?

Captain –that place you were found in. We were sent there to find something. At this rate, you and the Moko… Mokona… are he only things we found. That order was sent from commander Xing, who has the power to see the future. We may not what we were meant to find down there, but e think it has something to do with you. I'm sorry, but you have no choice but to stay with us.

Clone sakura –What!? But we have to find our group!

Captain –I'm sorry but we can't at the moment. Fortunately, your… uhm… friend told us their description. So if we find them, we'll let you know immediately.

Clone Sakura –But…

Captain –If you want to be set free as soon as possible, I suggest you cooperate as much as you can. For now we will permit you to rom the D deck with the refuges. That is all.

Clone Sakura –Shaoran-kun…

A day later…

Clone Sakura -I can't believe we're being held because of where we were found. I wasn't even aware of what had happen. Last thing I knew, I got my feather back and past out. Even with this many feathers, I still can't keep conscience afterwards.

Mokona –Cheer up Sakura. The others should all right.

Clone Sakura – But don't they have a hard time understanding each other when you're not around?

Mokona –That's true. Kurogane must be getting mad that he can't understand anyone. I bet he's chasing after Fye right now.

Clone Sakura –yeah… they seem to be getting along well. I wonder what the other Sakura and Shaoran are doing? I bet their happy together. I just wish I could be with Shaoran-kun right now.

Older women –Seems you really like this shaoran-kun.

Clone Sakura –Eh! (blushing)

Older women –Hmhmhmhm… Aren't you the sweet one.

Clone Sakura –Are you one of the refugees?

Older women –Yes I am.

Clone Sakura –I see…

Older women –You know? Life may be hard and cruel at times, but you must be strong. Look at us. We were strip of our homeland due to the war.

Clone Sakura –War?

Older women –That's right. For a while now, this world's been at war where powerful people are trying to set to take control.

Clone Sakura –The entire world?

Older women –Not just the entire world, but the space colonies as well are affected.

Clone Sakura –Space Colonies?

Older women –you don't know?

Clone Sakura –In my world, we don't have the technology for space travel. Although we've traveled to others that do at a certain degree.

Older women –I see. So I guess this is the first world you've been in where people have the ability to live off the planet entirely.

Clone Sakura –it is…

Meanwhile at the bridge…

Lieutenant –Captain! We have detected multiple enemy signals!

Captain –No, it can't be! We still have civilians on board. Are they planning to attack when we're rescuing people?

Lieutenant –Captain! With all due respect… If I was the enemy and I destroyed people's homes, I would take the opportunity to attack the opponent while they are busy with rescuing the survivors.

Captain –Then we have no choice but to prepare for battle.

Voice monitor –Attention all staff. The enemy is approaching. Prepare for battle stations. I repeat, prepare for battle stations.

D-deck…

Little girl –It's happening again! The war!

Clone Sakura –Uh!

Mokona –I think a battle's coming. Sakura we need to find somewhere safe.

Clone Sakura – Ok! But let's check on the others first. We can't just leave these people behind.

Mokona –What's that sound?

Clone Sakura –Uh?

_(Big explosion)_

Mokona –Sakura!

Clone Sakura –I'm fine. You?

Mokona –Mokona's all right.

Clone Sakura – Then let's get out of here.

_(They clear from the smoke at the end of the corridor)_

Clone Sakura –Miss!

Older women- it appears I was hit.

Clone Sakura –are you all right?

Older women –I'll be fine. The shell fragment only hit my leg. So go.

Mokona –But…

Older women –It's ok. Just make sure the younger ones are all right. An older one like me will only slow them down. So make sure that they're as minimally injured as possible.

Clone Sakura –Then I'll go get a doctor. So just stay there.

Mokona –Sakura, try in there.

Clone Sakura –Ok, we're in the room. Are there any doctors? Eh?

Mokona –What's wrong?

Clone Sakura –That's the girl I saw yesterday that was rushed due to an emergency. She's still in intensive care… she must have went through a major experience that lead her to be like this. Eh?

Mokona –What's that?

Clone Sakura –I don't know. It looks like a control stick.

Misaki Suzuhara –Don't use the key. It's too strong, too powerful, too overwhelming…

Mokona -???

Clone Sakura –She's talking in her sleep?

_(gun shots)_

Clone Sakura – Eh!?

Mokona –We have to get out of here!

_(opens the door and unknowingly takes the key with them)_

Clone Sakura –hehehehe (panting)

Bridge…

Lieutenant –Open all missile bays and commence fire!

Captain –What's the damage report?

Operative –It appears that we lost contact with two port side batteries.

Second operative –Multiple enemies have been detected in the ship. It looks as though their trying to cut the usage of our turrets from the inside.

Captain –This is bad… Troa, what's the situation outside the ship?

Troa Barton –Our mobile suits are being pin down by artillery suits. I'm currently heading to their location.

Captain –Is the Gundam Wing-3 functioning properly?

Troa Barton –Affirmative, but I can't guarantee that one Gundam alone can take out an entire assault fleet. At least not while protecting a single ship without any support.

Captain –So we won't be able to make a counter assault. Defend the Arc Angel at any cost.

Troa Barton –Yes maim.

Operative –Captain! There are reports that the enemy is moving within D-deck!

Captain –What!? But civilians are there. That means… There after Heart Zero!

Lieutenant –Why? No pilot is capable of withstanding the mech no matter what kind of G suit or other protections we give them. Many end up dying. The last pilot is currently in intensive care.

Captain –I don't know, but I won't let them have it. Order all armed personnel to take action.

Back on D-deck…

_(Tripping over dead body)_

Mokona –Sakura!

Clone Sakura –I'm fine…

_(Gun pointed at her head)_

Enemy soldier –Don't move.

Clone Sakura – Eh!?

Enemy soldier –Give me the device in your hand.

Clone Sakura – This!?

Enemy soldier –Don't play stupid! Give it or I'll shoot!

Clone Sakura –Why do you want this?

_(Enemy soldier hits her in the head with the back end of the gun)_

Enemy soldier –I warned you!

_(As he was just about to pull the trigger, an explosion shook the ship and he fell. Clone Sakura then pulls out the pistol from the dead body's holster and fires three times.)_

Mokona –SAKURA!

Clone Sakura - …

Mokona –Sakura…

Clone Sakura –We have to keep going. There's a door at the end of the hallway. Let's go there.

Mokona –But… you… you're hurt…

Clone Sakura –Even with this pain over what I did, we must be strong. If we're not, we won't be able to move forward. There may be more times in this world where we may need to make this decision to fight.

Mokona –I believe in you Sakura. I just didn't want the gentle you to get involved.

Clone Sakura –Thanks Mokona.

_(Arrived in the dark room at the end of the hallway)_

Mokona –Where are we?

Clone Sakura –It looks like a giant loading bay.

_(Enemy troops advance from behind)_

Mokona –they're coming!

Clone Sakura –Let's climb in there.

_(While climbing, soldiers spot Sakura one shot was fired at her)_

Clone Sakura –Ah!!!

Mokona –Sakura!

Clone Sakura –I'm fine.

Mokona –But he shot you while we came in here.

Clone Sakura –It's only my leg. Look… see… it's only a scratch. Even with my leg wounded, I already had trouble walking on it since Tokyo.

Mokona –Don't say that Sakura! You're only trying to hide the pain. If Shaoran knew this, he would be extremely worried.

Clone Sakura –you're right, I'm sorry.

Enemy troop –Are you guys done talking?

Clone Sakura – Eh!?

Enemy troop –This is your last chance to surrender. Step out of the cockpit and give us the control stick. You have one minute to comply.

Mokona –What we'll we do Sakura ? …Sakura?

_(Sakura's eyes gloing)_

Mokona –I sense it! It's a feather!

Enemy troop –They're not responding. Go get them.

Clone Sakura –I won't let you arm us.

Enemy troop – Eh?

_(Hatch closing) _

Mokona –Sakura?

Clone Sakura –I can hear it. It's telling me to pilot it.

_(In a state of chrance, she puts the control stick in its place and the machine becomes alive. After unknowingly pressing certain buttons and pulling a lever, the machine moves.)_

Enemy troop –DAMNIT!!! No one told me there was another pilot!


	2. Chapter 2

Gundam Tsubasa episode 2

Lieutenant –Open missile launch bays and fire! (missiles launching)

Captain –Sergeant ! What's the situation aboard?

Voice box –Sir! The enemy units on board have been pushed back to B-deck. However, a small group has managed to reach the hangar bay on D-deck.

Captain –The second Gundam is in there! They may be trying to steal it. Get your squad down there on the double! We can't let them take off with it, even if our pilots can't handle its power.

Voice box –Sir! Affirmative sir! Over and out!

Ship navigator –Captain, do you think they're really planning on stealing it by manually piloting it? Around forty three percent of the pilots who use it in combat don't make it back alive. That Gundam's a death suit. They might die just by bringing it back to their flag ship.

Captain –It's true that the Gundam is too much for just any ordinary pilot to use. To fly it would be asking to commit suicide. However, if you where in a position where death is no longer avoidable… wouldn't you want to at least pilot something that can guarantee the destruction of your enemy?

Ship navigator –So then, they might be planning to sacrifice pilots in order in order to use it? Like expending their own forces?

Captain –I'm not sure, but it's a possibility. On the other hand, they might be hoping to find a way to overcome the pressure on the pilot and then use it. However, this is not the time to be thinking about this, just fly this ship and avoid enemy fire. Is that clear?

Ship navigator –Yes maim!

(crashing sound)

Captain –What was that noise?

Bridge operator –Maim! It appears the Gundam you where talking about breached the bay doors and is now operating outside the ship.

Captain –WHAT!?

Voice box –This is squad leader here. Can anyone here me?

Captain –What's the situation Sergeant? Why have you let the mech fall into enemy hands?

Voice box –Yeah, well… that's just the thing. We intercepted the group and captured two remaining survivors.

Captain –And?

Voice box –They're telling me they where trying to get the control key to activate it, but someone unknown went into the mobile suit and activated it on their own.

Captain –Then who's in the Gundam? Contact all mechs! Tell them to watch out for the second Gundam. We don't know who's piloting it or their intentions.

Inside the cockpit of Gundam Heart Zero…

Mokona –Sakura? Sakura, are you all right?

Clone Sakura –Auto thrusters engage… Detecting multiple targets 4.3 km away… Weapons online…

Mokona –Sakura, this machine is powered by one of your feathers. Wake up Sakura!

Clone Sakura –Primary weapon at full power… Turning off safety lock…

Mokona –This machine is controlling you. Wake up! Please wake up Sakura!

Clone Sakura –Targets are now at eight hundred meters away. Preparing to engage…

Mokona –Sakura…

Clone Sakura –Firing volley…

(Artillery batteries exploding)

Clone Sakura –units terminated… Moving on to next targets…

Enemy flag ship…

Enemy Captain –What the hell!? I thought we ordered a platoon to secure the Gundam!?

Why the hell is it firing at us!?

Enemy bridge personnel –Sir! It seems the Gundam is being controlled by an unknown pilot.

Enemy Captain –What do you mean?

Enemy bridge personnel –It appears the Arc angel has no idea who's in there. They're trying to send out warnings to their mobile suit pilots to watch out and defend themselves for the worst. They say that someone beat us to the punch.

Enemy Captain –So you're saying that all they know is that it wasn't one of us or one of their designated pilots?

Enemy bridge personnel –It looks that way.

Enemy Captain –DAMN IT! All right, since it's shooting at us we assume he or she is working with them.

Enemy bridge personnel –So what do you want us to do?

Enemy Captain –Destroy it.

Enemy bridge personnel –But Captain…

Enemy Captain –Who ever pilots the Gundam is exposed to super amounts of punishment right?

Enemy bridge personnel –Ya, and?

Enemy captain –So we simply engage it until the pilot is either injured or killed. That way, we take what's left and use it for specs for new type mobile suits. That way we can get rid of all these Gundams.

Enemy bridge personnel –Yes sir!

Arc Angel mobile suit pilots…

Mobile suit pilot one –Damn! That Gundam is really kicking some ass.

Mobile suit pilot two –Nock it off will ya? We're supposed to be keeping an eye on it to make sure it doesn't kill us.

Mobile suit pilot three –So far it's doing a great job at saving us.

Mobile suit pilot two –Yeah, but once the enemy is cleared it might change target.

Troa Barton – I don't think there's anything to worry about.

Mobile suit pilot two –Troa?

Troa Barton –I have a feeling our mysterious pilot may be just protecting us.

Mobile suit pilot one –Us?

Troa Barton –Don't forget that we have a whole group of refugees inside our ship. Since we don't know who it is, it's well possible it could be one of them.

All three pilots –Eh!

Troa Barton –That is a possibility. Did you here that Captain?

Screen voice/Captain –Yes, at this time I sent a group of our personnel to do a head count and search who's missing. Do you have someone in particular?

Troa Barton – I might be wrong, but I have a feeling.

Screen voice/Captain –Then do what must be done.

Troa Barton –Roger that. I'll try my best.

Screen voice/Captain –Over and out.

Troa Barton –All right! All mobile suit pilots are to protect the ship at any cost. I'm going off to see the second Gundam.

All three pilots –Roger that!

Inside the cockpit of Gundam Heart Zero…

Clone Sakura – Units destroyed… Casualty list: thirty five artillery batteries, twenty eight tanks, twelve helicopters and four mobile suits….

Mokona –Sakura…

(Gundam wing three arrives)

Troa Barton/screen voice –This is Troa from Gundam Wing Three. Requesting permission of identification. I am not your enemy. I repeat, I am not your enemy.

Mokona –You're that guy from before.

Troa Barton –So it seems I'm right. It is you.

Mokona –Please help! For some reason, Mokona can't wake Sakura up. She's being controlled by the machine.

Troa Barton –So it seems. Listen… We need you to wake up. If you don't you might get killed.

Clone Sakura –Must… protect…

Troa Barton –Listen! I'm serious about this. You must have seen that girl in the hospital bed didn't you? She's there because she was piloting the same Gundam you are presently in. That mech puts the body through so much pressure you can die. Nearly half of its pilots die in combat do to the punishment.

(A big explosion occurs, forcing Troa's mech to stand back while Sakura's mech trips and falls.)

Clone Sakura –Eh?

Mokona –Sakura!

Clone Sakura –What happened?

Mokona –You where in a trance and started piloting the machine.

Clone Sakura –What?

Troa Barton –Well... It looks like you're finally awake.

Clone Sakura –I'm confused. (Head tilting with big question mark moment.)

Troa Barton –You don't remember anything?

Clone Sakura –Now that you mention it… Eh! I went inside the machine to hide and it started calling out to me. After that it felt as though I was controlling it.

Troa Barton –That's because you were.

(another explosion)

Troa Barton- It looks like we're not alone.

Clone Sakura-Who was that?

Troa Barton –The desert storms

Clone Sakura –Desert Storms?

Troa Barton –They're an active armed group in this part of the world under Zaft Romefeler . They've been busy striking towns and burning the settlements. They kill and disperse anyone in order to steal supplies and break the will of the locals who resist their foundation.

Clone Sakura –So then those refugees…

Troa Barton –Are victims of these incidents.

Clone Sakura -…

Troa Barton –You should get back.

Clone Sakura –Eh?

Troa Barton –That mech you're using is made for people to die in combat. Nearly half of those who use it don't comeback. Our last pilot was lucky to get out breathing.

Clone Sakura –But if I went back, the refugees and the ship will be in the cross fire. After all, isn't this the machine they're after?

Troa Barton –So you plan to stay knowing what I just tolled you?

Enemy pilot –Hey! I'm sorry to interrupt your little conversation, but…

Troa Barton –Damn it, they're here.

Enemy pilot –Listen, we don't want to hurt you. All we want is the Gundam you're currently piloting. If you get out I promise I won't kill you.

Clone Sakura –No…

Enemy pilot –Eh…?

Clone Sakura –I won't allow you to use this machine. I already know what you've done to those refugees. I won't allow you to use this.

Enemy pilot –Refugees? Oh, I see… Listen, why bother risking your neck for a bunch of worthless sand people. Just hop out of there and we won't hurt you. What do you say doll? (communicating visually by screen)

Clone Sakura –Sorry, but I'm also from a desert.

Enemy pilot –Oh well… It's a real shame to set fire to a beauty like you. To bad that you're gonna have to die.

(the enemy mobile suit raises its beam rifle and with the power of his booster jets, he rushes towards the Heart Zero at full force.)

Clone Sakura –Jets activate!

(Sakura's Gundam flies over the assaulting mech and she turns around and fires three shots from her canon. The first hits the left arm of the machine, the next makes a hole in the head and the last hits the chest area, going strait through and kills the pilot in an internal explosion.)

Enemy radio broadcast –She killed him, destroy her. I repeat, destroy her.

(Troa at this time takes his beam rifle and starts firing at incoming bogies. At the same time, Sakura activates her beam sword and swings it at two other mobile suits. Once they explode, a third one charges and she stabs it straight trough the stomach and the mech falls to the ground.)

Troa's thoughts –This is odd… normally any pilot who flies the Heart Zero is overwhelmed by the suit's power, but she's piloting it as though there is no such effect. On top of that, she has never flown a mech before. For some odd reason she flies it as though she's an expert or a full veteran for that matter. Also, she was in a trance at the beginning of the battle. Could this mean this Gundam chooses the pilot?

Mokona –Sakura watch out!

(Sakura doges an incoming air suit, cuts it in half and it explodes.)

Clone Sakura –Thanks Mokona.

On the bridge of the enemy flag ship…

Enemy captain –What the hell is this!? I thought whoever flies that mobile suit becomes over exposed to pressure? What the hell is going on!?

Enemy bridge operative –Sir, it appears the pressure doesn't effect this pilot.

Enemy captain –What!? Fine… If we can't capture it or kill the pilot, then we'll just destroy the mech entirely. Move the flag ship into shooting position. Fire all weapons!

Back on the battle field…

Troa Barton –Are they retreating? NO! That's their flag ship.

Clone Sakura –What's going on?

Troa Barton –It appears the enemy is trying a last desperate assault. They're brining out their ship.

Troa Barton –I think it's a bout time you get out of---

(A blast pushes the Gundam Wing Three onto the ground and contact is lost.)

Clone Sakura –Hello!? Can you hear me? Are you all right?

Mokona –Is he…?

Clone Sakura –I don't know. But we can't stop trying. We have to stop that thing.

Mokona –Are we going to assault it?

Clone Sakura –Yes!

Back on the enemy bridge…

Enemy bridge operative –SIR!

Enemy captain –What?

Enemy bridge operative –The Heart Zero is flying upwards to four hundred meters.

Enemy captain –What is it doing?

Enemy bridge operative –It's descending rapidly!

Enemy captain –It's trying to do a head assault?

Enemy bridge operative –Yes!

Enemy bridge operative –Then fire everything we got! Blow it out of the sky!

[As the turrets fire, Sakura (using her powers like during the geysers in the piffle race) doges each shot and continues to descend.]

Enemy bridge operative –She dodged them!

Enemy captain –What!?

(Hitting noise)

Enemy bridge operative –it's on us!

(Explosion)

Enemy bridge operative –turret number one is down…! Number two… number three…

Captain –How is this possible? What!?

(The merciless Gundam is seen over the ship with the end of its giant gun pointing towars the bridge.)

Enemy captain –HAAAAAAAA!!!

(Following a big explosion there's nothing but silence.)

Hours latter…

(Cockpit opening)

Soldier –She's here captain.

Captain –Good… I want a full physical examination o her body. I want to know what kind of injuries she may have sustained.

Soldier –Affirmative maim.

Captain –Hard to believe she came out alive…

Troa Barton –It's like I said. The Gundam probably chose her.

Captain –Still… It's hard to imagine an inexperienced civilian is able to master a special mobile suit… I wonder… Is this the reason we were---

Mokona –Hey, that tickles. (Laughing)

Soldier –Ah!

Captain –it's the Mokona!

Mokona –Mokona also went flying today. Mokona saw Sakura go zoom, zim and paf!

Lieutenant –We completely forgot about him…

Captain –Well, I can't complain. We managed to secure a victory today thanks to them.

Lieutenant –So what do we do now?

Captain –prepare a room along E-deck. We just found a new pilot.

Lieutenant –Are you serious about this? She's just a kid.

Captain –right now we don't have anyone else to fly the mobile suit. Besides, Troa is around the same age as her. He's only fourteen.

Lieutenant –Still… It doesn't feel right.

Captain –don't worry. She has her won objectives two. If I were in her place, I would use any tool to help find the people I'm looking for. If she stays with us for a while, there's a good possibility that she may be able to fine her friends.

Lieutenant –As you wish.

Troa Barton –So did you hear all that?

(Sakura faintly opens her eyes.)

Clone Sakura –Yes.

Troa Barton –And…?

Clone Sakura -If I can fine my friends, then I don't mine protecting. After all, I want to protect.

Troa Barton –I see… Well, you should get some rest. As of now, you are part of this crew.

Clone Sakura –Right…

(Sakura is carried away.)

Troa Barton –To protect…? You're pretty heart full… In any case, get some sleep.


End file.
